For Keeps
by MCTVFan
Summary: Sharon and Andy connect and re-group after their disappointing house hunting search. A short add-on for 5.04 ("Skin Deep"). One-shot


Thank you to everyone who has encouraged and supported my stories! This is just a little one-shot that I wrote to answer a couple of questions I had after 5.04 ("Skin Deep"). So, it's basically a small add-on to the episode.

As always, I do not own Major Crimes or any of the fabulous characters. That honor belongs to James Duff and co. I just enjoy writing about them.

* * *

Sharon sat up in bed reading her book. She could hear the soft whizzing and whirring noises coming from her bathroom as Andy got ready for bed. As she read the page in front of her, she found it hard to focus. Her attention was elsewhere. It was on that perfect little house with the beautiful pool and the super low price tag. If only it hadn't been riddled with black mold. She took a moment to reflect on her eagerness to buy it when only a few short days ago, she had still been on the fence about whether she was ready to move in with Andy. Was it just about the great house? Had she allowed herself to get caught up in the lure of dream home or was she truly excited about taking that step with him?

Suddenly, the bathroom door opened and the man occupying her thoughts reappeared. She watched as he walked in front of her bed and removed his bathrobe, leaving is t-shirt and boxers on for bed, before placing it on the bench. He climbed into bed on "his side" and settled in, sitting up against the headboard next to her. She took a moment to think about the fact that they had been sleeping together so regularly at this point that they actually had sides. She thought about the way she slept when he was lying next to her. In the beginning, she had found it difficult to share a bed again after so many years by herself, but she had grown used to it now, even craved it when he spent the night at his house. She looked over at him.

"I'm sorry about the house," she said with a sad smile. He returned it.

"Yeah, me too," he replied, and she could see the disappointment on his face. She wondered if it was about more than just the perfect house. She leaned over and placed her book on her nightstand before settling back next to him.

"It would have been perfect," she said quietly, eyes focused ahead. He studied her a moment. She was always beautiful, but here in bed with just her pajamas and no make-up, she was breathtaking.

She could feel his eyes on her, so she turned to face him once again. Her face displayed the confusion her voice hadn't vocalized yet.

"What?" She asked quietly. He seemed a little embarrassed to have been caught admiring her, but quickly recovered.

"Yeah... it would have... but I was just thinking that whatever we choose will be perfect," he said lovingly. "Because it will have you," he added with a sweet smile. Sharon allowed the smile in her heart to overtake her face. She leaned over so that her face was close to his, their lips only inches apart. She ran her right hand over his cheek lightly.

"And it will have you," she whispered before leaning in and closing the gap between them. They shared a short, sweet kiss before pulling apart and studying each other for a moment.

"So, does this mean you want to keep looking?" He asked tentatively. She smiled.

"Yes, it does," she answered, and he couldn't help the joy that spread across his face. "I've been thinking about this since we talked about it a few weeks ago. And I want this, Andy," she confessed quietly before looking up and meeting his gaze.

"Well, you know I'm in," he said with a smile. She studied him a moment, and Andy could see something akin to nervousness cross her features.

"I'll admit, it terrifies me a bit. But sharing my life with you _is_ what I want," she assured him. He pulled her into his arms and nuzzled her hair away from her ear.

"I want you to know, Sharon, I didn't make this decision lightly. I never would have asked you or even started this house hunting process if I wasn't playing for keeps," he said while holding her close. He pulled away to study her reaction.

"I know," she replied with a small smile. "And I wouldn't have even considered it if I wasn't too," she added, emotion evident. He kissed her, but this time there was more passion behind it. He wanted her to feel just how serious he was about this, about her. She returned it with the same passion and eagerness.

When they pulled apart, they stayed close to each other, sharing the same air.

"I love you," he rasped. Her lips curved into a smile that he found contagious.

"I love you, too," she replied. He leaned in and kissed her briefly. Then she leaned over and turned out the light before sliding down and cuddling close with the man she loved. She laid on his chest, his heartbeat strong in her ear, his arm comforting around her body, and his hand soothing as he drew gentle patterns on her back.

She drifted off to asleep, not disappointed about the house, but excited about their future together.

THE END


End file.
